Through The Eyes Of A Survivor A Wanderer's Tale
by DTFMagic
Summary: This is loosely based on Dead Island and a few other games. I made the characters resemble real characters in my life so I would know the personalities. Please be kind when reviewing. Thank you.
1. Prologue

**_DISCLAIMER! This is my first attempt at writing. Please be kind I do take constructive criticism. Reviews are appreciated. I will read them if you leave me contact information I will also reply. _**

* * *

_One night I was awoke by a scream followed by a very loud crack of thunder. This scream sounded as if somebody was being murdered in cold blood. So I decided to check out the blood curdling scream as any normal person would. What I was not aware of however was that my life and the world around me was about to change forever._

_As I was approaching the steps I heard some banging sounds on my door. I had deduced that it was probably the person trying to find help, but in the unlikely case it wasn't I grabbed my Colt M1911. I had looked through the peep hole to find somebody with a glue like substance in their mouth. I opened the door very cautiously only to find this very badly wounded man rush through my door quicker than anything I've ever seen. I screamed stop now or be fired upon what I didn't realize that was my biggest mistake. He turned around and proceeded to charge head on at me. I then fired one round and missed the third one hitting his arm and finally a head shot knocked him down._

_I went outside to check on the scream but only to find more of the brain dead creatures looking at me. I then decided to shut the door behind me as they all rushed the door at once. I held the door shut until I heard more rounds being fired off and one almost hitting my shoulder. I opened the door to find 4 more survivors then yelled out that I was friendly and I wouldn't harm them. _

_As I stepped out into the pouring rain I could feel it dripping off of my hair and nose screaming for the survivors when one points his gun and looks at me and says. "Calm down we hear you we're just talking amongst ourselves." I reply with okay. I wait a couple of minutes and then the one who spoke before came up to me and said "We're gonna let you join us as long as you agree to follow us." I again replied with okay. The man from before introduced himself as Matt but he said to call him Thor another as Justin he said to call him Waffles yet another as Jared or Samurai. The last said Colemon but he said to call him Huggies. _

_I said my name was Blaine but to call me Magic. After we all met each other we decided it was in our best interest to go find a department store to hole up in for the night._


	2. Chapter 1

_As sun arose I lifted my head which seemed to have water dripping from it from the leaking roof. I see the other four survivors from last night in a corner talking amongst themselves. I then proceeded to step towards them when I asked them what we're going to be doing today. Thor replied with a very snappy tone almost as if this person had no patience."We're going scavenging, wanna come yes or no?" I replied with yes. I wanted to ask where I was going to go but I was cut off at I Waffles cut me off and said"We" are going to a supermarket to look for food and water. I then asked what supermarket are we going to? Waffles replied with "The one down the block." I ask where the others are going they said to look around for a base type area._

_Waffles and I decide it's a good time to leave mainly because it's about noon and we haven't done anything, as we depart Samurai pulls us over to the side and hands us a back pack to help us scavenge for stuff. I ask him in the event we find a gun with ammo should we take it back for the armory? Or should we just leave it because it would take up too much space? Samurai replied with. "Yeah, try to bring it back. Right now we don't have a truck or some form of makeshift vehicle or cart to pull stuff around in so if it's a rifle or something that's too big try to find something for it. If you can't don't worry about it." I then signal to Waffles it's time to go and we set out through the sliding doors of the hardware store. Much to our surprise the power grid hasn't gone down yet so we decide to take advantage of that. _

_We walk out into the parking lot to check our surroundings for anything that may or may not be particularly useful at this time. Only thing we found in our immediate area so far was some old cars that could be salvaged for parts, which I wouldn't mind doing but it would be much later on down the road. I started a conversation with Waffles asking him where he came from he replied with California. He then asks if I'm from here I reply with yeah, I'm from Kentucky. I decide to cut the chatter merely because I can hear noises which sound like last night. I look at Waffles and he gives me the nod that more of the creatures are around. Rather we're going to confront them is another question. I then ask him in a hushed tone if we're going to confront or sneak around them. He then tells me he prefers to sneak but it's up to me I just decide we're going to sneak. As we're sneaking we notice that we aren't the only survivor group around here as we hear a conversation between more people. I then ask if we should just lay low and let them pass or should we try to negotiate. Both of us agree to let them pass. After we wait about 30 or so minuets we hear the voices disappear so we decide to check on the area to see what they took. To our surprise they took nothing, which was the exact opposite of what we thought they were going to do. As we go into the parking lot of the supermarket we find ourselves at the front door trying to get it to open. What we find upon further inspection is that somebody has blocked the door. So we decide to break in and just grab as much food as possible. We break the doors open and agree to meet each other back at the front when we have everything we can carry._

_As I run towards the food sections I see Waffles running to the water and drink area so I decide he's probably gonna grab mostly water so I'll grab mostly food. I can finally think to myself without having to worry about other people which is nice. I don't like the feeling of being alone though. I seem to feel like there is somebody else here, just watching and waiting for us to go back to the front door. Eh, probably nothing I quickly dismiss the idea. I decide to take the backpack off and shovel as much food as I possibly can into the olive green backpack. Oddly enough this fits more than I thought that it would initially. Though trying to get out firearms is another task for another day. As I quickly find my bag filling I see Waffles running for the doors out of the corner of my eye so I try to go as fast as possible to meet up with him. I shovel food so fast some of it ends up on the floor which I end up picking up since I can't let it go to waste. My bad now full I run as fast as my legs will allow me to. I keep thinking to myself "I have to make it, I have to make it." If I don't make it, it could be the end of Waffles. I round a corner only to notice Waffles cornered by some survivors. I quickly drop the bag and pull up my Colt to seemingly the leader's head and say "Leave now or he will be shot." They back off since I'm assuming they have no way of defending themselves rather than their bare hands. Which obviously won't do much when their leader is dead. I run back my Colt still in hand Pick up the bag and sling it over my should and run back to the hardware store we were holed up in. Only to find yet another survivor group pinning the other three down. Me and Waffles grab our weapons and point them at them. From the corner of my eye I see Waffles holding a Python 44. Magnum. We both scream. "Leave now or be shot." They turn around and laugh. So as said we started firing. Only to find they were also armed. As I ran for cover. I kept thinking to myself. "I can't do it, I can't do it." Then I finally snapped out of it peeked out from my cover and shot, missing the first round. Shot again, hitting him in the arm and making him fall back. Just three left. Waffles hitting one of the three and killing him. Then Samurai pulls out his sidearm an M9 firing missed and Coleman pulling out an M9 of his own hitting him and wounding him while Thor pulls out his G17 firing one round missing him but scaring him off._

_After we all let the adrenaline rush wear off we ask how their search party went They said they found a few areas but we would need to clear them out first. Then Thor said. "We're probably going to stay here for about a week or so before we move. Just to make the most of the area." We all agreed it was a good idea. We decide to go over inventory. I have 4 apples, 10 oranges, 3 bags of grapes and two jars of pickles. Waffles has 12 bottles of water and some energy drinks. We decide that's enough for a couple of days but we will need some more as soon as possible. We all decide on tomorrow being a pure scavenge for food and other supplies. We decide to go have a group meeting as a result of today's events. First to speak was Thor he seemed to be the take charge kind of guy. He said this. "We need to have a buddy system. One to where we have somebody with somebody at all times. Today's events were a good show of that." Justin added that we also need to add more firearms and ammo we all agreed to both and saw that they were both good points, we all agreed however that food and other supplies were more important. We decide to have a recap of today's events. Starting with me and Waffles. Waffles decides he wants to tell the story so I let him. "When we first left we start a conversation that lasted about 10 to 15 minuets but it was interrupted by the sounds of the brain dead creature things. I think it's best to call them infected. We also heard however, more voices what we knew were other people that weren't infected. We decided to stay out of their line of sight just in case they weren't friendly. I'm also assuming that they were the guys that pinned you down here. We however encountered a bit of resistance from the door as somebody had blocked it off. We only got in my breaking in and we had to run to the different sections just to get what we had. We also on the way back encountered even more resistance from some unarmed survivors trying to steal our stuff. Magic pulled his side arm out and scared him off though." After they agree it's best to call them infected for the time being. Then we hear their story. Through the eyes of Coleman. "We decided to check the left side of town since that seemed to be the best part of town which ended up being or biggest mistake. We decided to check out a small firearms shop since it would be easy to defend and a much smaller area. It turned out to be a bust so we checked on a supermarket and that was a maybe. We also checked out a hardware that's what we're probably going to go with since it's more central. Other than that you saw what had happened. They must have followed us back from the hardware store. Which wouldn't surprise me honestly. Either way we all got here safe and that's what matters." _

_As I lay my head down I think of today's events and how much we've accomplished since last night. Hopefully things stay this way. If not though it wouldn't surprise me. Either way I'm happy now and that's all that matters. At this point we can actually start eating rather than going off of what we find on the side of the road and hope it's okay to eat. We should be together for a very long time. _


	3. Chapter 2

_I awake to another day, finding that each time I wake up I get less and less willing to get up. I find that it's hard to press on against something that is almost impossible to beat. I quickly dismiss the thought since I know I and the others can make it through this in one peace. I rise up, stretching my arms and legs out and quickly walk over to the pantry area to find some food and water that we scavenged. I find an orange and I take a bottle of water and sit down at our makeshift table and start conversing with the others. I quickly find that they wake up particularly earlier than myself, who enjoys his sleep. I notice everybody has a worn-down look on their faces as if they've got no spirit themselves. I ask them. "What's with the worn down looks? We aren't dead yet, we have food , water and firearms . What more do we need right now?" Thor grunts in saying. "Well... We need storage, transportation, a permanent living area and more people. They all nod their heads as if they agree. I then reply with. "Hey, at least I tried to get the spirits higher." In reality though, I was thinking to myself the exact things he named off. You see, I explained. That's the kind of attitude that get's you killed. I understand you're a realist and everything but this isn't exactly covered in reality 101. This is about the equivalent to The Dark Knight killing babies in a nursery rhyme. However, I think that would be the best nursery rhyme in history. I do however, agree with you on the more storage and transportation. We can't exactly walk everywhere and we need more mobile storage. So after today. Those items should be our priority. Samurai proceeds to ask. "Where exactly can we find these means of transportation?" I then reply with. "There are so many cars in the immediate area that a few of them should have working parts, then all we would need is a pickup truck to haul stuff around in and we're good for a while." Samurai then asks. "Okay... but how exactly are we expected to run security for this vehicle?" I reply with. "Easy, just have one of us on the tailgate firing at the enemy." Samurai then looks back at the others and the others giving my idea the nod of approval. Then I ask the question of who knows how to fix up a car. Coleman proceeds to raise his hand up. I then say. "Alright then, we now know what to do for transportation." _

_We then decide to discuss the next very important topic, which has already been decided since last night. How and where we intend on getting new supplies. "Well first." I bring to mind. "We know of one location. Problem being, that it's in hostile territory. Do we as a group think it's worth it to go back there and scavenge or leave two behind so we have security back here." After a couple minuets of quarreling we decide it would be better to send a three man scavenging team with three backpacks. "We also need to figure out a time of when to leave." I add. Waffles thinks we should leave at noon and everybody else including myself thinks we should leave now. We decide now. _

_We decide Waffles and I are going to go since we know the area better than the rest. Samurai, myself and Waffles set out on our journey for the supermarket. On the way we converse a bit but nothing important is being said. We turn a corner to notice a few cars that could be used for salvage in the future, we decide if we aren't being pursued we would push one back for salvage and dump stuff in the back if we don't find anybody. As we're making our way towards the supermarket we notice some signs of recent activity which leads us to believe somebody has set up shop in the supermarket. In any case it's our only known source of food and water so it's a must we go in there. We decided that it's best to go 2 to water and 1 to food. We also decide if the outside is clear we unload our backpacks in the back of a truck and push it back to the hardware store where we will fix it up and later add more storage. I grab as much water as my backpack will allow me to carry check outside and for once find good news. Nobody is out there so I dump my stuff in the back run back in and tell the other two. After a few more trips back and forth we all go back to the truck to push it back. Once again good news, nobody has found the stuff and we have Waffles in the driver seat to steer while me and Samurai push. After a short while of pushing we see the hardware store and it's clear of all hostiles and we leave the truck in the back where they would unload the store's shipments. _

_Once we get back and rested we decide to take inventory of what we grabbed. Water wise we got about 68 bottles and for food we made out with some microwavable lunches, two twenty four pack ramen containers and some fruit. We all look over the supplies in awe. It was dead silence until Thor spoke and said. "We are set for a week and a half. Maybe even more." I then give Thor a nod to say I agree. We all take a vote that from now on every night we would have a meeting to recap and decide what to do next day. Tonight however, we already knew what we're going to be doing tomorrow. We just do a basic recap of the day. Thor and Huggies say they encountered nobody through the day and we just told them what happened to us and went to bed._

_I awake to find my face covered in what little what was already leaking from the roof. I raise up to find the others surprisingly in bed still. I decide to take this time to think to myself. I think about what I've accomplished since I've joined up with these guys and how far we've come. Truthfully though I can only pay attention to my stomach and tongue, they seem to have a mind of their own right now seeing as how I'm hungry and thirsty. I decide after a few more minuets of trying to concentrate it's time to visit the pantry. After spending some time thinking about what I want to eat I decide I want some ramen. I chose it mainly because it's fast to make and it tastes pretty good too. After I get my ramen out and let it cool I notice the others have woke up. I ask them if they want anything to eat they reply with no. I then try to start a conversation about who is gonna strip the cars and who is gonna try to apply the parts? We all decided that Huggies will apply the parts and tell everybody else what parts to strip. We then have him after breakfast of course, check the parts on the truck we brought. He said. "Good news and bad news. Bad news first. It needs gas. Good news it only needs an engine." I then reply with. "If we could find a hose like thing we could siphon gas out of cars in the parking lot for that truck until we find a way to make bio fuel or make it electric. We then find after hours a working engine. Now we need to find a way to siphon gas. Thor finds a way to make a makeshift gas siphon pump. We proceed to siphon gas out of the other cars. Now, the moment of truth. Does it work? Huggies puts the key in the ignition after a few seconds the car starts. We all rejoice with happiness. We have made our first real accomplishment. We now have a working car. Now that we have that however. We're going to be so much louder than going in on foot. Which I told them and we all agreed until we get it armored, more storage capacity, more people and some guns on the truck. We aren't going to take it into unknown territory. _

"_The next order of business." I say is to find some better weapons and more people." Thor then adds. "If we have more people that's more mouths to feed, so right now. I'm not liking that idea, though I will say if we get more food, which will likely be happening. We can take on a few more people making our lives a lot easier." _

_After we let the car run for a little bit to get the engine warmed up we decide to take it for a test drive. See how it handles stuff like that. We also decide to make the trip worth it we would go to a gas station and grab some gas cans to fill up for when we need them. On the way to the gas station we see a store that sells guns. It is obviously in our best interest to check it out. Though, right now isn't the best of times since we aren't sure what this truck can do. Just in case the situation turns hot and we need to make an escape I personally, feel much better knowing the truck's limits. After we stop at the gas station we find some old gas cans we clean out and fill them up with gas. After we fill the gas cans we decide that on the way back while Samurai, Waffles and myself would be out looking for more supplies, people etc. Thor and Huggies, would be inside the base working on the truck and making other makeshift vehicles/storage areas. With the day dying down since we all know what happened there is no need to recap and we all decide to go to bed._


End file.
